


MCYT Ministories

by Mason1616



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mason1616/pseuds/Mason1616
Summary: Ministories of MCYT peopleHello! This is my Mini Story book!This is just for fun!None of this is serious!This is just their Minecraft characters! NO REAL PEOPLE!I will only be referring to their online alias's not the actual people.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	1. Requests

Ministories of MCYT people

Hello! This is my Mini Story book!

This is just for fun!

None of this is serious!

This is just their Minecraft characters! NO REAL PEOPLE!

I will only be referring to their online alias's not the actual people.

No Minors unless it's fluff (platonic)

Unless I find it uncomfortable to write anything goes

Leave requests here!

Also! If the title has a + rather than an x it means it is platonic and non-romantic relationship! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our MCYT Discord. It's a lot of fun
> 
> https://discord.gg/sua7EKXV


	2. Date (FundyxDream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join our MCYT Discord. It's a lot of fun
> 
> https://discord.gg/sua7EKXV

_**Fundy 3rd P.O.V.** _

* * *

The Fox boy sighed as he stopped at the flower shop, he browsed through the flowers trying to pick out one that would be perfect for the tall green eyed man he wished to wow in less that and hour. He wander around finding plenty of flowers around the shop, rare ones, Genetically modified ones, and of course the natural and common. He stopped as he saw a bundle of roses, roses are Dreams favorite. He contemplated on whether or not to get him something more unique before deciding that simple was the answer.

He bought a singular rose and a box of chocolates. This was by no means his and Dreams first date as they'd been dating for 10 years and were now 25, but he was extremely nervous for this one. He smiled as he made his way to the restaurant, 'The Thai-Tanic' a fun play on words, where he was meeting Dream, he waited in his car for Dream.

Dream showed up right on time, as he usually did, in a deep green suit and a green tie. Fundy blushed as his heart melted at the sight of his Boyfriend, he took a deep breath and got out of the car and met his boyfriend, smiling brightly as he embraced his boyfriend from behind, giggling softly at the others surprise

"Hi!" Dream giggled as he turned around,pressing a soft kiss to his lovers lips, smiling softly. Fundy smiled and kissed back before pulling away 

“Hi Love” He smiled and held out the box of chocolates to Dream, who smiled and took them”Awwe! Thank you!” Dream smiled at the fox boy

While he was distracted Fundy slipped the rose into Dreams hair behind his ear “You look beautiful Baby”

“Thank You Fundy, You look nice too” Fundy blushed and smiled

"Shall we go then?" Fundy held out his hand and dream took it and nodded, a blush dusting his cheeks

Dream took his hand as they entered the restauFund, smiling softly at his boyfriend as they sat down to eat. 

The restaurant was fairly nice, booths and tables scattered around, a few bars and other places you could sit to watch the chefs make your food. Dream chose a small booth in the corner. Fundy kissed his hand as Dream sat down. After a while the waiter came over to ask them what they wanted to drink

"Hi! I'm Ali! I'll be your waiter for tonight! Can I interest you in a beverage?"

The two nodded and quickly scanned the drinks menu

Fundy smile "I'll have a Raspberry Smoothie " He smiled. The waiter nodded and turned to Dream

"And for you sir?"

"Oh I'll have uhm… Can I get a Green Tea? " He smiled

"Absolutely! I'll be right back with your drinks!" The waiter said as they walked away

Fundy smiled "Tea? I wouldn't think you were the type"

Dream smiled "Im full of surprises, what are you gonna get for food?" He said while browsing the menu

"I dunno yet" Fundy smiled

Dream giggled softly and looked at him "I'm gonna try the Green Curry! I've never had it before" He smiled and stared at Fundy as the fox boy laughed. His heart melting at the sight and ears ringing at the sound, his face flushed as he smiled brightly, Fundy's mouth was moving but all Dream could focus on were his mocha colored eyes. 

Fundy looked at him and noticed him staring, his face and ears with red "What is it? Why're you staring at me like that?" He blushed more. 

Dream giggled "You're just so pretty!" He giggled and took Fundy's hand in his own, giggling as the fox boys face tdarker and even darker shade of red. He brought the others hands to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles "You're so perfect"

"O-Oh Geez… S-stop it Dream…" The Ginger boy fluttered "A-anyway! I-im gonna get the chicken curry"

The waiter came back with their drinks and they ordered they're food, joking and flirting throughout the whole of their meal, Fundy smiled and kissed his cheek as they payed their bill and left the restaurant. 

"That was a lot of fun Fundy" Dream smiled

Fundy chuckled and grabbed his hand "That's not all Babe! Come on!" Fundy lead them down the street, the two lovers pointing out things in the shop widows as they walked down the street. 

They soon arrived at a movie theater. "Dream. Will you watch &Treasure Planet' with me?" Fundy looked into his boyfriends bright green eyes. 

Dream looked at the boy in front of him "Fundy… You've earned it. Yes, I'll watch 'Treasure Planet' with you" He giggled and kissed the other boys cheek as he cheered

"Yes!"

Fundy payed for the tickets and the sat in the theater to watch the movie. 

* * *

Dream laughed as he repeated the events in the movie to Fundy as the two left the theater and headed back to their car, Fundy offering the green eyed boy a ride because the busses were no longer running. "That movie was incredible!" He giggled 

Fundy smiled as they arrived at the car and he unlocked it, grabbing a small box from the middle compartment before turning to Dream

"Dream, Babe, Love of my life. To some people 10 years may be a long time, or go by in a flash. But for me, the past ten years with you have been a life time, " He got onto one knee and opened the box, revealing a silver wedding band with green and orange gemstones encrusting it "And until the end of mine, I'd like it to stay that way, to spend my life with you. Dream. Will you marry me?"

Dream looked at him "You're not jokeing right?" Years welled in his eyes. Fundy shook his head "Oh My God!" Tears streamed down Dream's face as Fundy looked up at him nervously "Yes! Oh my god Yes!" He said before wrapping himself in his now fiance's arms "I love you!" He said as he smashed their lips together, only breaking for air. 

Fundy pulled away from the kiss after a while and slipped the ring onto dreams finger, smiling from ear to ear. "I love you too!" He said as they kissed again. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you!"


	3. Platonic Soulmates (Tommy+Tubbo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy x Tubbo, Platonic
> 
> BTW none of them have done face reveal in this story
> 
> Soulmate AU
> 
> You and Your soulmate have an animal that only you 2 can see. It's an animal that the two of you relate to. (Bonus if you can figure out exactly why I chose the animal I did)

**Tommy** **3rd P. O. V.**

Tommy took a deep breath as he sat alone in his room, He had just got off the game with his online friends and was now stuck alone in his thoughts. 

Impending Loneliness and all that jazz. 

While Tommy had an abundant amount of online friends. He lacked them in real life. Not having the social skills to talk to anyone. 

Suddenly, as if sensing his sadness, He and his soul animal, a large sized bee with one brown and one blue-grey eye, buzzed to him. Even though his soulmate was platonic rather than romantic, being as the both of them are Asexual, something he found out through the affore mentioned insect. He smiled before speaking softly

"Big B! Hello! It's nice to see you again. Can we talk?" He asked the giant insect, who just buzzed into his hand, resting there with the intent to listen to the blonde boy. The blonde took a deep breath before starting to talk

"You know, I never thought that I was this lonely, I mean, I'm usually always hanging out on MC with Wilbur or messing with Dream when I'm not in school but... Now that schools out... I dunno what to do with myself... I can't play all day... The others would get annoyed with me."

The bee nuzzled his hand. Tommy hummed as he told the bee about everything that had happened, then found himself talking about his best friend. "I wonder what Tubbo looks like! What his real name is, god, I bet he's some soft boy with pink cheeks that talks all softish" Tammy mummbled before shaking his head "Nah! That doesn't sound like him." Eventually it was time for him to go to bed and the bee left. 

**Tubbo 3rd P.O.V.**

Tubbo giggled as he logged off his computer, his and his soul animal bee nuzzled on his shoulder as he told it about his day. "Yeah! Tommy blew himself up on accident then threw a fit! Can you believe it! It was quite cute really! Like a child! Haha!" He laughed loudly as he talked about his friend. "I wonder what he looks like?" He pondered about that as he scrolled through Twitter, getting a Discord message from Wilbur in the GC, asking if anyone wanted to meet up that weekend, being as the lockdown was lifted and he had nothing else to do he agreed. Tommy and Niki also agreeing soon after. Tubbo went to sleep after a while and the bee went to wherever soul animals go. 

* ** _~*_** ** _Time Skip*~*_**

Tubbo put on his light blue jeans and green button up and smiled at himself in the mirror before adding a yellow paper crown Tommy had made for him and sent to his house. 

Tubbo made sure he had everything he needed before he left his house. They had all agreed to meet up at the arcade since it was literally in the middle of all their houses. 

When Tubbo arrived he saw Niki and Wilbur talking excitedly, seeing a large rabbit say between them, the rabbit was oddly large and pure white, with brown eyes. Then it clicked, that was a soul animal! They were soulmates! Tubbo smiled and giggled as he walked up "Hi! Congratulations guys!" He cheered for the couple. They smiled and thanked him, the three talked for a while before Tommy arrived. 

"There He Is!" Wilbur pointed to Tommy as he entered their line. Of sight. 

Tubbos heart stopped as he saw the blonde boy a ways away, with their soul animal. Their Bee! Wait! Tommy? Tommy is his soulmate? Tubbos head filled with questions before Tommy's eyes landed on him. 

**_ Tommy P.O.V. _ **

Tommy's heart was beating fast as the world seemed to slow down. His eyes landed on his soulmate, he looked at the people his soulmate was standing with and saw Wilbur and Niki. _Wha- oh_ his eyes fell back onto the boy who was now also staring at him "Tubbo?" The world seemed to snap back into regular time when Wilbur called out "Tommy! Come On!" 

Tommy walked over to Tubbo and smiled "So you're... Were-"

"Soulmates? Yeah. " Tubbo replied as their soul animal turned pure white and buzzed between them

Tommy smiled "I'm glad it's you... And not some woman!" He joked

Tubbo laughed and nodded "Yeah! Hahaha! I'm glad it's you too!"

They went off and had fun together for the rest of the day

_(This next part is kinda uncomfortable and awkward so you can skip.)_

  
Tommy convinced Tubbo to stay over at his for the rest of the break because Tubbo house was a lot farther than his and he wanted to spend time with him. They went up to his room and talked for a while before Tommy thought of something.

"Hey Tubbo? Can I kiss you?" Tommy asked randomly

"What? But youre-"

"I know, but isn't that what soulmates are supposed to do?" Tommy frowned, thoughts of Tubbo leaving because he's a bad soulmate filled his head and his eyes watered.

Tubbo shrugged "we can try if you'd like" He said as he faced the taller and closed his eyes

Tommy kissed him for a very long very awkward minuet as he closed his eyes as well. When they pulled away both boys had a look of unpleasantness on their faces. Tommy sighed and kissed him again, though instead of romanticly it was soft, as you'd kiss a best friend or close sibling "I like the platonic kisses better Tubs." Tommy said, the thoughts coming back to his head

"Yeah! Me Too!" Tubbo laughed and hugged him. "Now let's go down to the kitchen! I'm starving!"

Tommy smiled as the thoughts left his brain, laughing loudly as he followed the brunette to his kitchen. "God I love you Tubbo."

Tubbo giggled as he went through the cupboards "I love you too Tommo!"

**End**

**Bonus segment**

Tommy looked at his and Tubbos bee

"Ya'know. I'd still like to mind control you all one day" The bee buzzed at him and flew off to where tubbo was standing in the garden, his hat halfway off his head and his overalls covered in soil, he turned to Tommy with the biggest smile and waved "Hi Tommy!" He called

Tommy smiled "Hi Tubbo" He said back, tubbo most definitely could not hear him but, Tommy said it anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our MCYT Discord. It's a lot of fun
> 
> https://discord.gg/sua7EKXV


	4. I love you (Dream+Purpled)

**This Is Platonic!**

Two little boys were running around in the rain before one of them collapsed and started coughing. The older of the two grabbed him and pulled him into the house. His mother took him and wraped him in blankets then placed a warm cloth on his forehead

"Is he gonna be okay Ms. P?" Dream, the oldest boy, fluttered about as the woman worked to make her son warm and feed him soup

"Relax Dream. It's just a cold, hell be better soon" Dream nodded at the woman and sat down, pulling the younger boys head into his lap. 

"You will be okay Purpled! You have to be. Because you're my best friend and I love you! So hurry and get better!"

The younger boy laughed softly as he looked up to his best friend "I love you too dream!" He laughed "Now go wash up you smell like a wet dog!"

Dream stayed by Purpled side for weeks as he got better, it turned out it wasn't just a cold but Purpled made it through perfectly fine! 

•~~~~~•Time Skip A Few Years•~~~~~•

Purpled let out a loud yelp as the crack from his leg snapping echoed around the park, Dream was at his side in seconds with an ambulance on the way. "Don't worry Purpled! There's an ambulance coming and I'm right here okay"

"D-Dream! It hurts!" Tears flooded down the blondes cheeks as the pain in his leg flared

"I Know! I know it hurts but it's okay! I'm here and you'll be okay alright! Because I'm here and I love you!" Dream cradled him in his arms as the blonde gripped his arm tightly. They stayed that way until the ambulance came and took Purpled to the hospital.

Once he was out of surgery with his cast Dream entered the room and sat next to him "Hey"

"Hey Dream" Purpled looked at him and smiled "Thank you"

Dream shook his head "You don't have to thank me. You're my best friend" He hugged the boy tightly "And I'd save you over and over again. Because I love you!" Dream smiled

Purpled laughed "I Love you too!" He smiled brightly "Now get off me. You weigh a metric ton!" 

The boys laughed. 

•~~~~~•Time Skip A Few Years•~~~~~•

_***TRIGGER WARNING SUICIDE*** _

Purpled sat on the edge of the building and looked down at the cars driving beneath him. He sniffles and wipped the tears from his fave before standing on the edge, ready to let everything go and fall onto the bliss of the concrete below

"STOP! WAIT! PLEASE!" The blonde turned towards the voice and sobbed. On the other side of the roof, by the stairs, stood his best friend with tears in his eyes. "Purpled Please! Don't do this! We can help you! You can get better! I promise! I can make everything better if you just come over here" Dream sobbed as he slowly stepped closer to the younger boy

"I CAN'T!" Purpled sobbed "I'VE TRIED DREAM! I REALLY HAVE! I'VE BEEN TRYING SO HARD. BUT IT'S NOT WORKING!" He sobbed even louder "Everyone keeps leaving me! I can't do this anymore Dream! I'm tired! I don't wanna fight anymorr!" He shook his head

Dream stood only a few feet behind him "Please Purpled! Lete help you! I promise everything will get better. I know it seems like the end of the world right now but it's not! We can get through this together." He held his hand out to the younger "Just please! Come down from the ledge!"

Purpled looked back down to the cars that passed for a while, before turning away and grabbing Dreams hand slowly. 

Dream pulled him into his chest and collapsed on the ground "Oh Thank God Purpled!" He sobbed as he Heald the purple boy to his chest "We're gonna get you help! I promise!"

Purpled held him close and sobbed "I'm so sorry!"

"Good! You're not allowed to die got it! Not before me!" He sobbed and gripped him closer "Because I love you!"

Purpled nodded and hugged him "I promise! I love you too!"

The two best friends held each other close for a while. Purpled was admitted to a mental health program

•~~~~~•Time Skip Few Months•~~~~~•

Dream smiled at his best friend as he was finally released from the hospital. Purpled walked out and as soon as his eyes landed on dream he jumped into his arms "DREAM!" He laughed "I missed you!" He laughed and pulled away from their hug

Dream smiled and hugged him back *I missed you too! Senior year wasn't the same without my best friend!" Purpled laughed at the start being as the wouldn't be in the same grade anyway. 

**_(BTW they're four years apart so Dream is in his senior year of college while Purpled is in his senior year in high school)_ **

"Im just glad I got out before graduation" The blonde smiled as the two walked to dreams house then up to the dirty blondes room. 

Dream pulled the other boy into a hug and onto his bed "I love you"

Purpled smiled and muzzled into him "I love you too"

•~~~~~•Time Skip A Few Years•~~~~~•

Dream and purpled were on their way back to their shared apartment from their workplace. It happen quickly, too quickly. One second they were smiling and laughing to each other and the next there was some tweaked out teenager with a gun. 

Purpled lowered Dream slowly to the ground as the older boy coughed and wheezed, bleeding out quickly from his chest "Dream! Dream No! No No No No! You can't die!" Purpled sobbed as a bystander called the police "Drea-eam!" He hic-uped

Dream looked up at him and gripped his arm "It's Okay Purpled! You're gonna be okay! I promise"

Purpled shook his head "I should be saying that to you! You just got shot Dream! You're dieing" Purpled cried and cradled his head in his arms

Dream giggled softly, confusing the younger "Y'know, usually it's me holding you like this." He joked lightly

"Dream! This isn't time for jokes! You're dieing!" He sobbed as he applied pressure to the wound. Dream smiled in return

"I told you I'd die first" He coughed up blood

Purpled sobbed harder and shook his head "No! You're not gonna! You'll be fine! I promise! You'll be okay and we'll get through this! Just like we always have! Well get through and and and... We... We'll jus-"

"You're my best friend. I love you Purpled" Dream interrupted him. Sirens blamed and lights flashed in the distance. 

"I love you to Dream." Purpled bit his lip and sniffles as his life long best friend fell limp in his arms. "I love you" He repeated to himself until the Pere medics tore him away from Dreams cold body. "I'm so sorry Dream"

**Sorry, I've never written anything like this I hope it's still good**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our MCYT Discord. It's a lot of fun
> 
> https://discord.gg/sua7EKXV


	5. Runaway Tommy + Dream

**This is unfinished. I couldn't come up with an ending so here.**

**This one is Tommy + Dream but it's more complex than that.**

**This is not related to the Fun dream storyline.**

Fundy smiled as his fiance layed on the hospital bed, their son cradled in his arm as he hummed softly

"He looks just like you" Fundy spoke softly. 

Dream smiled thoughts of 'thank God' ran through Dreams head as he smiled and nodded at the fox boy in front of him. "Does he?" 

Fundy nodded and kissed his head "Yes. Beautiful Jim. Just like his Mommy" Fundy giggled

**~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~**

Fundy Heald his breath as dream walked down the isle, their son walking ahead of him throwing petals agressively at the ground around of him. Though you can't blame Jim. He's only four, and a goof ball. 

  
Dream looked stunning in his white suit with the train and veil. A Boquet of white roses in his arms. He made his way to Fundy nervously.

Fundy took his hand as the met at the alter. Wilbur stood as the priest person and started the speech thingy "Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today-" So on and so forth

Fundy said his Vows, a long element piece he practiced a lot for and slipped the ring on Dreams finger.

Dreams vows were a little less extravagant but Fundy didn't care. Smiling brightly as his lover slipped his ring onto his finger.

"If there are any objections to this marriage speak now or forever hold you pe-" Wilbur was interrupted by George. George stood abruptly and shoved Fundy harshly backwards

"I object!" He shouted. Sapnap grabbed his arm

"George!" He tugged his arm.

George shoved sapnap to the ground harshly and kissed Dream roughly.

Dream stood there frozen.

Sapnap forced George off of Dream and Jim started crying.

Fundy stepped to comfort his son before George spoke. "He's not yours! He's mine! Isn't he dream! Tell them! Tell them all about what happened that night! Tell them how Jim is my son and not Fundy's!"

Dream shook his head as tears came to his eyes "No-"

"YES! TELL THEM DREAM! STOP LYING AND TELL THEM!" George turned back to Dream

Everyone stood silently. Fundy looked at him "Dream? It's not true right?" Dream couldn't tell what feelings Fundy had because he had a straight face

"Fundy I... We... It was just... I di-" Dream stuttered before Fundy cut him off

"I can't believe you! I loved you! I did everything for you I ju-" He shook his head before picking up Jim and leaving

"Fundy! Wait!" Dream stepped twords him before Wilbur pushed him back slightly.

"Don't" He said as everyone started leaving.

George was dragged out by Ninja(ya know his husband)

Sapnap stared at him

Dream looked at him "Sapna-"

"Dream. Why... How could you do that to him? What... Good god Dream you really fucked up." Sapnap walked away.

**~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~**

Dream came in the door to their house quietly. 

Jim was playing and Fundy was sat with him

"Bab-"

"Bedroom." Was all Fundy said before placing a kiss on Jim's head and standing up, walking out to their room

Dream kissed Jim's head too before following suit. 

"Baby I-" Dream started

"Is it true."

"Fundy I-"

"Dre~am!" His voice broke as he rose it "Is. It. True?" His back was turned to the green man but Dream could tell he was tearing up. 

"I... Yes... But I swear it didn't mean anything! We were just being stupid and we were celebrating! I sw-"

"OH SO IT'S FINE BECAUSE YOU WERE "CELEBRATING"!!!! " Fundy shouted, whipping around and putting finger quotes around the word celebrating

"N-no I"

"Maybe I'll go sleep with someone than! To celebrate our so called marriage! Oh wait! There isn't one! Your boyfriend made sure of that!" Fundy wasn't holding back the tears anymore as they rolled down his face

"Fundy-"

"No! Maybe I'll sleep with Punz right? Have a baby and let you raise him than rip that away just like you did!" Fundy shouted

Dream shook his head "Fundy, I didnt- Jim is-"

"Then tell me he's mine! Tell me that boy I raised is mine! That the baby I named is my blood!" Fundy sobbed

Dream bit his lip and shook his head "I can't" He whispered "But you are his dad! He loves you! We love you! Please Fundy we can fix this!"

Fundy looked down "Can we? Because I don't think we can." Fundy sounded broken as he shook his head "But you're right! He is my son, and I will not leave him like my dad left me! But I need you to leave my house" Fundy left the room and Jim ran to hug him 

"Daddy? Why are you crying Daddy? Why is Mommy leaving? Daddy?" Jim spoke softly Fundy kissed his head 

"Mommy is staying with Uncle Sapnap!" Fundy sniffled, Jim nodded and cuddled him until he fell asleep. 

Fundy just laid there silently crying as his life crumpled around him. 

** ~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~ **

  
Dream convinced Sapnap to let him stay with him. 

"God I really fucked up" Dream repeated. Sapnap nodded in response. Quackity and Karl were beyond angry, so they stayed in the bedroom

"Listen Dream, I get that you feel awful but I guarantee Fundy feels ten times worse! He's been in love with you since we all met! And for you to hurt him... I don't know dude. What you did was fucked. But you're my best friend. Just... Get some sleep. 

A few. Hours later dream gets a text and tells Sapnap he's going for a walk. Why is he doing this? This is so stupid. 

Dream waits in the cold at a picnic table at the part. His back is to the playground and he shifts his wait between his feet. He suddenly feels someone spin him around and plant their lips on his. Before he can react they've pulled away 

"I was so scared you wouldn't come baby~" George spoke. "After what happened at the wedding I thought you'd be too scared to."

"George I'm not... Don't call me that" Dream said as he stepped away from George

George tilted his head to the side "Call you what, Babe?" He asked innocently

"George stop!" Dream huffed

George pouted and put a hand on dreams chest "Oh Come on Dream. It's just us. No one else"

"Fundy-"

"Oh Fuck Fundy! You don't need him!" George leaned against him "You have me" He whispered into dreams ear "and I'll give you all you need"

Dream shook his head. "I love him"

"You LOVE _me_!" George stomped his foot

"No. I love Fundy and I love our son"

" _OUR_ son! He's mine! You got it tested I'm right! He's my son! Not Fundy's! We can raise him together!"

Dream shook his head again "Fundy named him. Feeds him. Raises him. He's Fundy's. And I love them"

"He's mine! He's mine and you're mine! Come on dream! I love you!" George cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him

"No!" Dream shoves him off and shakes his head "Sleeping together was just a mistake! I don't love you like that George! You're one of my best friends! But I don't love you romantically"

George huffed and glared at him "Liar. You told me you loved me! I made you feel amazing! I made you feel worshipped!" George said

Dream shook his head "You made me feel good for a moment. Then I felt awful. And guilty. And worthless!" Dream shook his head. "Goodbye George" Dre said before walking back to Sapnap's. He texted Fundy asking if they could talk but he said he didn't want to see him yet. 

For the next few days Dream is out of it. He feels lost. So he wanders into the woods one day and finds a boy at a cabin a lone. He was crying. 

~~~~~~~~Time Reverse~~~~~~~~  
••••••••••POV Change••••••••••

**Al** **l the** **L'manburgians live in the same town. They are the only people in the town being as it's very small, and when a flood destroyed it when they first moved there they rebuilt it and named it L'manburg. Tubbo is mayor.**

Tommy didn't really mean to break the walls. He don't mean to cause the fights or anything. He just wanted his stuff back. But their imaginary L'manburg was was no place for someone "like Tommy"

His friends didn't mean to upset him, they just spent so long making everything in their town perfect! And Tommy was so destructive. And they didn't want to exile him. But when the mayors of the surrounding towns started getting fussy about him Tubbo was forced to do something about it. 

So he told Tommy he had to live in the woods that took up half of L'manburg Telling him it was just for a safety precaution. Tommy tried to argue and say that he just wanted his discs back. But Tubbo frowned "Tommy I'm sorry! This is my only choice! They're gonna buy L'manburg back and force us all out! I can't do that! Not with Everything that's already happened so recently. Think about Fundy and Jim!" Though he had never met Fundy's wife/ Jim's Mum. He had met Jim. And that boy was the sweetest boy he's ever met, second to Tubbo, and he knew that his Mum had cheated and that he wasn't Fundy's son, but He saw how much Fundy cared and never let that stop him from caring for **his** son. And while Tommy never really called himself Fundy's uncle. He felt pride in his Nefews actions. 

"I'm sorry Tommy but I need you to understand why I'm doing this!"

Tommy snapped out of his happy thoughts as the came across a cabin deep on the woods, in a rather large meadow "Tubbo wait! You can't just abandon me! I'll go crazy here all alone! Please Tubby! Don't do this!" Tommy's eyes teared up

Tubbo shook his head "You won't be alone! We'll come and visit you! We'll bring you things you need from town and everything! We'll still come see you. You just can't leave the woods." Tubbo stepped towards Tommy to offer a hug 

"Just Leave!" Tommy said as he stormed into the cabin and slammed the door. Tubbo stood there for a while sadly staring at the door, before he looked down and walked back to his house

**~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~**

Tommy had been there for a week already and the only ones to visit him have been a ghost and the person who helped him do the final thing that forced Tubbo hand. Though Tommy felt no resentment towards Ranboo, just glad he wasn't stuck out here like Tommy was. A few other people had visited out of pity but, he just wanted to see Tubbo. Sometimes he'd imagine he saw him just out of the corner of his eye. Or he'd see him standing by a tree or by the gate of Logsteadshire, as he had named his new home. But he just brushed them off as hallucinations

The result of these "Hallucinations" was his constantly decreasing mental stability and seeing his older brother, who recently lost most his memory, as a ghost. Calling him Ghostbur rather than by his name.

** Basically the rest goes as follows. I might write it out eventually but for now I'm gonna work on other mini stories. I'm sorry **

**Tommy snaps at Ghostbur when Ghostbur tries to cheer him up**

**Ghostbur leaves Tommy because he thinks hell be happier if he left**

**Tommy is all alone**

**Dream visits Tommy in exile.**

**They run away.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our MCYT Discord. It's a lot of fun
> 
> https://discord.gg/sua7EKXV


	6. Fundream Kid + Prison

**Fundy and Dream kid (no George drama)**   
**This one is a bit shorter that usual. I hope you still like it**

Fundy sat braiding his daughter's dirty blonde hair, she sat crisscrossed and sung softly. “Daddy?” she spoke softly

Fundy tilted his head and hummed “Yes Ashling?” he spoke softly 

“Where’s Mom?” she asked softly. “He hasn't been home since i was little and i know that you don't like talking but im 14 now Dad. You have to tell me.

Fundy exhales softly and stands up “Hes in prison”

“What!” Ash stands up as well “Why? How?”

Fundy shook his head “Not now” 

“Dad please! I need to know! He’s My Mom!” 

"He fell in love with power. And when he felt that power was being taken away he lost control. He started hurting people, he hurt his friends, his subjects. He just hurt so many people. There was a short grace period, when we met, got married, had you" Fundy inhaled deeply at memory "Then it was bad again, he went completely insane, tortured my uncle, hurt people, Killed people. He lost it. Then he was captured. Taken to prison"

"I want to see him" Ash smiled softly

Fundy thought about that for a moment "Maybe Someday Ash. Maybe"

-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-

Fundy took a deep breath as the bars were lowered and he came face to back with his husband

"Tommy I hav-'' Dream turned slowly before his book and pen fluttered to the ground "Fundy?" Tears came to his eyes as he shook his head and stepped back into the wall "N-No wait i-i-"

"Dream" The fox boy's voice cracked in the middle of the word as he stepped forward "Dream I..."

Dream looked at him "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... I should've... I just..." Dream took a deep breath "H-How is she?" Dream had a small gleam in his eyes at the thought of his daughter

"Ash is fine. She just doesn't understand why you're not there anymore. She misses you.”

“You could bring her to see me…” Dream spoke softly as he slowly wrapped his arms around Fundy’s waist “i miss this. I miss you.”

Fundy let out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry” he sighed as he hugged the taller man back “Why did you… its your fault. Remember when we had Ash? You told me it was all you’d ever need. that we were enough… then… then you lost it again. you left! you Fucking Left Us Dream!” He wanted to push Dream away. To hate him. To move on. But he loved the stupid blonde man too much to stop. so they stayed there until Fundy was forced to leave. from then on Fundy and Ash visited every saturday. sometimes Fundy would visit by himself. And they were like that. Until Death do they part. 


	7. Dreams Baby Brother

Dream was free. He did it. He escaped. He saw red as he walked through the lands of the SMP. 

Sam notified as many people as he could to search for him. They're was a huge search party looking for him. 

Tubbo was sat in a field with Schlatt and Puffy sitting nearby. Watching him. Tommy was stood a few feet away, sparing with a dummy as the smaller boy weaved flower crowns. Tommy turned to the treeline "Did you hear that?" He asked Tubbo

"No? Probably just a cow or something." Tubbo said as he turned to the tall blonde

Schlatt smiled "Why don't you try to catch it Tommy? I'll cook it for dinner!"

Tommy nodded and ran into the trees. 

About ten minutes later Tommy was back in the field. But not willingly. He groaned as he was tossed from the treeline into the ground and smashed his head on a rock. Disoriented and shaking he looked to Tubbo "Tubby. R-Run!" Tubbo and his parents came running to the blonde. The brunette cradling the blonde into his lap as his parents stood a few feet away "Tommy! What happened!" Tommy groaned and shook his head. 

Suddenly a hand grasped around Tubbo neck, raising him I'm the air like he weighed nothing, Tubbo followed the arm to the face and gasped "D-Dream! Pl-please!" He coughed and struggled. Kicking his little legs. 

Sam and the search party arrived it the clearing soon after. Sam attacked dream. Making him dropped tubbo to fight back. Somehow Sam ended up on the ground and Dream held his ace in his hand. 

Dream mad his way back to Tubbo. The blonde tearing up as he begged dream to stop, crawling backward away from him

Dream caught Tubbo by the hair and lifted him to his feet "Your the thing that matters most, so I'll take you away too" Dream said as he raised the axe. There were screams as the axe was brought down. The most noticeable ones from his Mother(Puffy) and Tommy. Dream dropped the body and axe and looked towards the sky. 

Slowly the red faded away and he came back to his senses. He looked around the opening looking to the people he knew. His best friends, shocked and horrified. His parents. Heart broken and scared. His friends. Shocked and confused. The members of "L'manberge' and 'Snowchester'. Solemn and angry. Then, he saw his parent. Heartbroken. His mother. Mournfull and shattered. His father. Ashamed and dejected. 

He looked down at his hands, bloodied and splintered. He shook his head and stepped back

He looked up and the blue eyed blonde boy who shouted and sobbed into a dead body. The dead body of his baby brother. 

His baby brother. 

*FLASHBACK*

"Is he gonna be okay Momma?" Dream, the oldest boy, fluttered about as his mother worked to make his baby brother warm and feed him soup

"Relax Dream. It's just a cold, he'll be better soon" Dream nodded at his mother and sat down, pulling the younger boy's head into his lap. 

"You will be okay Tubbo! You have to be. Because you're my baby brother and I love you! So hurry and get better!"

The younger boy laughed softly as he looked up to his best friend "I love you too Dream!" He laughed "Now go wash up you smell like a wet dog!"

Dream stayed by Tubbo’s side for weeks, when they found out it wasn't a cold but a terrible illness, Tubbo was rushed to the hospital to be monitored, Dream stayed with him the whole time he was there.

When Tubbo was better they brought him home, Dream took care of him until he was completely recovered.

“Dweamy?” Tubbo called softly

I'm here baby bro” He moved closer to Tubbo and smiled

“You're still here. You didn't leave me!” he smiled

Dream shook his head “of course! you're my baby brother. I'll always be here to protect you

*FLASHBACK END*

Dream fell to his knees and reached out for Tubbo "No. Wait i" Sam kicked the axe away and grabbed dream. restraining him

"Back to prison dream" he stared dragging him away.

"NO! NO PLEASE! TUBBO I'M SORRY! I JUST WANTED TO PROTECT YOU!I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU! PLEASE TURBO I'M SORRY! MOM! MOM IN SORRY! I'M SORRY PLEASE, TUBBO WAKE U! PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU PLEASE!!!!" He continued to scream and squirm and cry as Sam dragged him back to the prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our MCYT Discord. It's a lot of fun
> 
> https://discord.gg/sua7EKXV


	8. I thought you loved me! DreamNotFoumd + SapWasTaken + SapWasFound

DreamNotFound + SapWasTaken

Sapnap had liked Dream since they first met. Dream liked him back for a while and they were flirty and romantic to each other then George came along and Dream slowly forgot his love for Sapnap as it was replaced by his love for George.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**I'M STILL NEW TO ANGST SO SORRY IF IT'S NOT REALLY AMAZING. I'M STILL LEARNING**

Sapnap met Dream when they were kids. Around 8th grade Sapnap realized he was in love with Dream, and being the bold, brash, confidant boy he was, he acted on it

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sapnap took a deep breath "it's Dream! I can do this" His voice cracked halfway through the phrase and he blushed "just don't do that" He chuckled to himself then jumped when hands suddenly grabbed his hips, a head resting on his shoulder

"Boo!" Dream said softly, sleep still lingering on his tongue. He yawned and Sapnap turned around

"You were up all night again" Sapnap stated

"Yeah with your mom" Dream said through another yawn

"Ah! Dream!" Sapnap shoved him softly. Laughing before biting his lip "Hey Dreamie~?" He inquired 

"Hmm?"

Sapnap went through all his mental notes to word what he wanted to say, then Dream turned to him with his bright green eyes and his mind when blank "I uh... H-Hey I-I tho- I thought Happy~ness started with an H. Wh-why does mine start with U~'?" Sapnap stammerer blushing, his voice cracking and turning his face even more red. 

"What?" Dream wheezed as he giggled into his hand "What was that?"

Sapnap flushed more "I... I was just"

Dreams eyes lit up "Are you a lever? Cuz you turn me on" He replied

Sapnap's face was redder than a tomato as he stared in embarrassment "D-Dream!!!" He punched him on the arm "you! You... You can't say that! The-thats bad!" He stammerer, flustered and sweating

Dream laughed and shook his head "I like this game"

Sapnap looked up at him "What?"

Dream smiled "Yeah, pick up lines game. I like this. We should play more~" Sapnap went to speak but the bell rung "Sorry pandas! I gotta go! I'll see you at lunch!" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran off to his class

Sapnap sighed and went to his as well

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Their "game" Continued for years, in junior year Sapnap finally decided to do more. He worked up courage and asked Deam out. 

Sapnap bit his lip harshly "come on! You've asked him to hang out and get food before… the only difference is… That the atmosphere is gonna be romantic and he'll be in a suit…" Sapnap giggled and blushed "Dream in a suit!"

"Who's in a suit!?" Dream popped up beside him

Sapnap jumped "Dream!" He laughed before turning to face him "You are" 

"No I'm not"

"You will be"

"Yeah N-"

"When we're eating dinner at The White Chocolate Grill"

(I hate doing these but if you've never had TWCG you should go) 

"Wha-"

"That is if you'd like to go… with me… on Friday…"

Dream laughed a bit before smiling. "It's a date then." He kissed Sapnap's cheek and changed the subject to computer programming and his computer club

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sapnap was nervously pacing in his room as his mother was finishing up the final touches on his tux "Do you think he'll like it?" Sapnap asked his mother nervously

She smiled at him as she held it out "He should love it" Sapnap smiled at his mom

"I mean it's Dream! He doesn't care what you wear! You could wear the dresses you got from Nona and he would still love it! I can tell! He's a good boy! Now go have fun!" His mom spoke softly and she left his room

Sapnap nodded and smiled brightly, giggling as he changed into his Tux. It was black with orange accents and a yellow to red ombre tie. It was formal but not too formal. He liked it. 

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sapnap took a deep breath as he pulled up to Dreams house. He took a deep breath as he grabbed the white roses off the seat beside him and walked to Dream door. He knocked three times and took a deep breath. After a few minutes, Dream's mother answers the door “Sapnap! You look super nice! A little much for dinner with friends right?” she giggled 

Sapnap grimaced at the sentence before smiling kindly “Hello Ms.Puffy” he giggled softly.

“Come in! Dreams almost ready.” Ms.Puffy stepped aside and let the ravenette into the house. He stood in the entry hall with the flowers waiting for Dream to come out. After about five minutes of awkward conversation, Dream came out. He wore a black suit with green accents and a green tie with tiny white smiley faces on it. It was a gift from his younger brother Tubbo.

The shorter male gulped as he looked Dream up and down. His parents left them alone. Dream smiled “You look firey” he chuckled at his own joke. Sapnap blushed and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He shook his head and held out the flowers “You got me roses?” Dreams' eyes lit up as he took the flowers.

Sapnap nodded “I thought you’d really like them” he mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck “They reminded me of you.” he smiled

Dream looked at Sapnap before realization hit “This is a date isn't it? Not just a hang out.” He said as they neared Sapnap’s car 

“I uh…. I just… I didnt.. I ehm…” Sapnap stammered as he faced Dream. His face was extremely red as he tried not to freak out

Dream giggled and kissed his cheek “Dont worry Sappy~” He smiled

Sapnap froze and blushed looking at Dream “Dream I do-” Dream cut him off with a laugh

‘

“Its okay Sap. Though you could've told me it was a date. I would've said yes anyway.” Dream smiled and got into the car “Come on! I'm hungry” 

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

They never officially started dating but they may as well have. since the did all the things boyfriends did. For five years they were like that. kissing and holding hands and sometimes doing… other things… They went on dates like a normal couple.

Then came George. They met at a video game convention, they all hit it off right away. Dream and George more so.

Sapnap had noticed that Dream was spending a lot of time with George, and that made him a bit upset, but he knew that Dream loved him. So he never needed to worry about Dream picking George, Because he was his boyfriend. 

Well

Note to self: sometimes labels are sorta important.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

TW: MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ACTIVITY! Nothing Really GRaphic But It's There.

Sapnap came home to his and Dreams shared apartment earlier than intended. He sighed as he took off his coat and shoes, putting his bag and keyes down on the table. He looked around the apartment and noticed that the bedroom light was on. Assuming that's where his lover was he smiled and moved to the bedroom.

The closer he got the clearer he could hear the noises. High pitched moaning and Dreams deep groans. He assumed that Dream was just watching porn. Something that Sapnap had walked into a few times so it wasn't a big deal.

Just as Sapnap gripped the door handle he heard it.

“Dream~” it was unmistakable. He knew exactly who the voice belonged to as he opened the door 

“G-George!” Sapnap stared with wide eyes as George scrambled to cover himself with the sheet and Dream turned around to face Sapnap

“Panda-” Dream started

Sapnap shook his head “Dream. Wh-What the fuck!?” his voice rose and shook

“I wasn't expecting you home or i would have locked the door man, sorry

“What! D-Dream!” tears were running down Sapnaps face now

“Sapnap? Why are you crying?” Dream wrapped blanket around himself and stepped closer to Sapnap, placing a hand on his shoulder “Sa-” 

“Dont Fucking Touch Me!” He shouted “What The Fuck Is Wrong With You!?”

Dream looked confused “Me? What the hell? I didn't do anything!”

Sapnap looked t him bewielderdly “YOURE HAVING SEX WITH GEORGE IN OUR FUCKING BED!”

Dream rolled his eyes “I was gonna clean the sheets when we finished. I don't understand why you're so freaking upset about this, what the hell happened at work? you're being emotional.” Dream sighed

Sapnap shook his head “You don't even feel bad! God youre a fucking prick!”

“God i just had sex dude! It's not like it hurts you Sapnap”

“D-Doesnt… Doesnt Hurt Me! Dream What The Fuck!!!” He glared at the blonde harshly “Of Course It Fucking Hurts Me!!! How Would You Feel It I Slept With George!?” His voice wa shaking even more now

“Wtf! You can't do that! That's fucked up!”

“Exactly bec-”

“He's my boyfriend!” 

“What?”

Dream nodded “Yeah. We started dating a week ago”

Sapnap stared at him in shock. Dream had been distant from him the past week-ish. Now he knew why "But… I we… Dream what about us?!" 

"What do you mean? We're friends."

Sapnap shook his head "We went on Dates. We had sex. We've been together since junior year of high school! Five years! How can you just… Dream?" Sapnap sniffed

George looked at Dream *What?" 

Dream looked bewildered "What? We have not been dating? God dammit Sapnap were just friends! I thought that was clear? We literally just have sex sometimes, it relieves stress Sap. It doesn't mean anything."

"You asked me out on dates! You said you loved me!" Sapnap was no longer fighting, more like grasping for reasons

"I asked you on Dates because that what you liked to call it when we hang out. And I do love you. You're my friend."

"I don't… I love you"

"I know. We're friends." Dream deadpanned

"No I mean" Sapnap shook his head "I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since we were in 8th grade. That stupid game I started was supposed to be my first move. Sweeping you away with awful pick up lines. The date to YWCG was an actual date. I asked you to go out with me on a date like couples do. We went to Junior and senior prom together. We moved in together. We've slept together and kissed and hugs I mean." Sapnap shook his head "Just come get me when you're done" Sapnap wiped his eyes and shook his head, leaving the room and going into the closet by the front door, grabbing his suitcases and boxes, he started by packing his posters and decorations from I'm the living room into the boxes. 

Dream came out after he started. Now fully clothed and with wet eyes "Why are you doing that"

"I'm leaving"

"Wait Sappy I'm sorry. Please don't leave I need you you're my seat friend. I'm sorry okay! I didn't know you were serious about everything! I though it was just a game. Just joking around. Sapnap Please" Dream pleaded as his eyes watered

"You don't need to apologize. It's my fault for falling in love with you and never specifying it"

"Please don't leave Sapnap"

"I can't sta~ay D-Dream" His voice sounded broken. He was broken "I'm in love with you and you don't love me back! I can't… I can't do that Dream. That hurts" Sapnap spoke in a soft voice

"But I love you. You're my best friend. I need you still!" Dream pleaded, gripping Sapnap's hand "please don't leave"

Sapnap bit his lip. He hated how he wanted nothing more that to stay. Then to hold dream in his arms until the world ended. But he couldn't

"You're in love with George… " Sapnap stated. His voice a near whisper

Dream was about to reply before George interrupted him

"I uhm… I lo… I _love_ both… both… uhm… b-both of you. A-and I don't want you to fight. O-or leave" It was hard for George to admit to loving someone. Hard for him to talk about his feelings… But he didn't want Sapnap to leave "S-So i-i Uhm… I wa-want you to b-both stay. A-and I want to stay too." George was shaking and looking at the floor as he spoke. 

"George… " Dream spoke softly "you don't have to do-"

"Dream… I do… I'm not… I'm not lying" He said, still not looking the other boys in the eyes. 

"So what?" Sapnap asked him "What do we do now?"

George took a deep breath "You unpack, and Dream makes dinner… I have to uhm… I'm all sticky so I'm gonna… wash up." His face was red as he walked into the bathroom "we can talk more after we eat."

Dream nodded and got to work. 

Sapnap stood for a few minutes, he didn't unpack anything. Just set the boxes to the side and say on the couch. 

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dinner was quiet and delicious, but soon it was over and time for the three to talk. 

George was nervous. Trying not to sike himself up while he planned what to do.

The tree sat on the bed in a circle. George working up the nerve as Sapnap started talking

"Listen I can leave and you guys can be happy together I'll just get a new place to live, it will be all good you can live here withoit m-" Sapnap and Dream's eyes widened collectively as sapnap was silenced by Georges lips pressing against his own. Dream gasping and not knowimg what to do. After a few seconds of the other two kissing Dream whined and cleared his throat 

"George I ju-" George pulled away from Sapnap, leaving the ravenette flushed and dazed with swollen lips, and connected his lips to Dream's instead, dream kissing back as Sapnap smiled, watching. He liked this side of George. Though he knew it was hard for George to let this side of himself out. Dream tangled his hands in Georges hair and kissed him roughly before George gently pushed him away, turning back to Sapnap's dazed, smiling face "Sapnap. I wanna be your boyfriend too"

Sapnap nodded and kissed Dream. Dream kissing back before pulling George into the kiss too "I love you both." He said as the all painted for breath. 

Sapnap smiled "I love you both too"

George nodded "Yeah yeah same, now get off of me you both stink!"

They all laughed and split apart. 

**Let Me Know If I Should Do A Lemon Chapter Too**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our MCYT Discord. It's a lot of fun
> 
> https://discord.gg/sua7EKXV

**Author's Note:**

> Join our MCYT Discord. It's a lot of fun
> 
> https://discord.gg/sua7EKXV


End file.
